the only one
by necowaffer
Summary: Shikamaru is up to something and she knows she's not going to like it.


Notes:

I wrote this once upon a time for my partner in crime wicked innuendo.

(ok so I realized when reading this over that there wasn't a whole lot of cellphone use or text messaging in the 90s. Just...suspended your disbelief.)

* * *

Los Konoha - The Only One

Ino stepped into her room feeling just as tired and cranky as the baby in the next room. She'd just managed to get her son to sleep and it was already well past midnight. She hated nights she had to close the taqueria herself. Half the time her parents wouldn't keep an eye on her kid while she worked so she had nights like tonight where it was entirely too late by the time she got him to bed.

There was still homework to complete and school in the morning, but the young woman couldn't honestly decide if it was worth the trouble. At that moment she would rather crawl into bed and forget about school altogether. She wasn't allowed to and though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't want to. The least she could do was get her diploma.

A sharp rap against her window pulled Ino from her from thoughts of algebra and with a roll of her eyes she crossed the room to snap the dark curtains back to reveal the bane of her existence. Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" Ino asked with a delicate blonde brow raised. She hadn't seen hide nor hare of him in over a week. Not that she cared. Really. But it was late and here he was.

Shikamaru gave the sigh of someone being unreasonably put out. "For fuck's sake, Ino. Just let me in."

For no other reason than that she could, she let him stew outside with a glare just to be spiteful. It would never do to be too eager to see him. He might get the wrong idea and think she actually enjoyed these visits as something more than passing time. She caved after a minute and unlatched the window with a put upon sigh, allowing Shikamaru to climb into her bedroom. It was then that she noticed it had started to rain. Just a light sprinkle but enough to dampen his clothes. It almost her feel bad, but then she remembered he hadn't been around and she was back to cool indifference.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shikamaru groused.

He muttered curses at her under his breath and pulled the offending shirt off. Ino watched with something close to appreciation for his wiry build. It'd been a while.

"Where'ya've been?" She asked, propping one shorts clad hip against her desk and eyeing him as he threw his shirt on her floor and dropped onto her bed.

"Working," his lips twisted into a frown with the word and he ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"Working" was what Shikamaru called the jobs he did for Sasuke, Neji and more times than not, Itachi. With the older Uchiha brother's involvement, they were no longer selling dime bags at bus stops. Ino had seen the numbers before, sprawled naked across Sasuke's bed as he looked them over. They were running an honest to god business and Shikamaru was something like an accountant. Ino gave a hum and narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying. Shikamaru didn't have many tells, but Ino was nothing if not observant.

"Funny," Ino said in a voice that suggested she didn't think it was funny at all. Shikamaru eyed her warily. Something had been off with him for a while now. Since that school trip, if she really thought about it. He didn't come around as much as he used to and he always seemed preoccupied. She wasn't the only one starting to notice either. Neji and Sasuke had been talking about him too.

"I was with Sasuke earlier this week and he didn't say anything about that."

"That's because Sasuke doesn't tell you anything," Shikamaru snapped, clearly irritated.

There was no love lost between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Whether it was because Ino was sleeping them both, her weak claim that her baby was Sasuke's, or Shikamaru's general dislike for his arrogance was up for debate. It didn't matter anyway because he was only trying to distract her.

"Whatever," Ino huffed, reaching up and twisting her fingers in her hair and pulling it from it's tight bun at the top of her head, letting it fall and shaking it out messily.

Ino never had a problem getting men to tell her what she wanted to know. Even the ever stoic Sasuke was not immune to sharing his thoughts more easily when her legs were still tangled up in his. Ino didn't like being kept in the dark. She wasn't Sakura. She wasn't just arm candy blindly following out of some misguided notion of romance. If something was going on with the gang she needed to know. If something was going on with Shikamaru she needed to know that too and he was up to something.

Shikamaru was looking even more tense now like he was regretting coming over here and Ino gave him a wolfish grin. She could see the wheels in his mind turning, deciding what to tell her as she walked over and stood between his legs and looked down her nose at him with a sort of detached disinterest. She looked him over closely. He looked stressed, more so than usual. His frown was just a bit tighter. His shoulder more slumped than usual.

Everything came easy to Shikamaru, though you wouldn't think that just by looking at him. He was a lazy shit who didn't really have to try at anything. It actually took more effort for him to fail. He was smart as fuck and she knew someday he was going to get out of the hood and never look back. And it pissed her off because he'd just been a pity fuck, but here he was years later still crawling through her bedroom window whenever he pleased.

And she let him because Shikamaru was good, good. He would tell her his favorite thing was to watch her peak and that was her favorite too. So she let him come over late at night, after the restaurant closed and her parents were asleep even though he was going to leave her because she was too stubborn to admit the baby was his.

But before all that she would find out what he was up to. She pulled the leather tie holding his hair back and ran her nail gently along his scalp.

"Just tell me what's going on, idiot," Ino said as Shikamaru slipped his eyes closed and his fingers slid under her shirt to push it up and reveal her navel.

He sighed heavily, warm breath fanning out against her stomach causing goosebumps to breakout across her skin. He brushed his nose across the sensitive skin as he grumbled, "Kiba's fucking up again," a frown creased his brow. "Like really fucking up. He's giving me a headache."

He wrapped his hands around her hips and replaced the brushing of his nose with his lips, placing delicate kiss on her skin. Ino raised a brow, determined not to be distracted. Kiba was one of the dealers who mostly hung out at the school. He's always fucking off and getting into minor trouble, but nothing that's ever given Shikamaru pause.

"What's he doing?" Unless something had changed, Kiba was a low threat level even if he did get pinched by the cops. She pulled Shikamaru's hair back so he had to look up at her. His frown was more pronounced and he sighed.

"Caught him dealing in the wrong part of town."

"Shika -" Ino's voice was strained. That was really bad news. Kiba got picked up by a cop that was getting paid or crossed a rival gang things would get messy fast.

"Don't worry about," Shikamaru huffed. He tugged at her shorts until they dropped at her feet. "Took care of it. Just a headache."

Ino thought to respond, find out more of what had happened, but Shikamaru had pulled one leg up to settle her thigh on his shoulder and buried his face between her legs. He put his whip smart tongue to good use between her slick folds and by the time he was done her legs were shaking and she was barely standing on her.

He licked his lips and leaned back on his hands to watch her pull her shirt over her head. Ino enjoyed the way he watched her with rapt attention as she unhooked the front of her lacy bra and shimmied out of it before pushing him back against the mattress. She crawled over him, the gentle smile she knew he liked on her lips when he shudder beneath her as she traced the shallow cleft in his chest.

Shikamaru was easy to please. He liked her on top with her long blonde hair falling across her chest so that her nipples just barely peeked out. He like her big gold hoop earrings in and faded red lipstick and nails dug into his chest. But mostly he liked when he could lay back like the lazy bastard he was and watch the way her body moved as she worked him over.

Ino was a clever girl who knew when to give him what he wanted when he needed it. Maybe she did it as a reward for telling her what she wanted to know or maybe she just felt bad that he was so stressed out. It doesn't matter either way because as soon as they're done he falls right off to sleep. He was spread out on her bed with her old quilt across his waist snoring softly. His fingers were laced behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world, dark hair mussed from her efforts. Lying on her side, Ino looked him over in quiet contemplation, finger tracing the dark tattoo under his arm across his ribs. She followed the spiral as it straighten out and met in a point with another line and followed that one back to spiral again. The Los Konoha gang sign.

She watched him for a bit longer, irritated, but none-the-less satisfied, before rolled over and pulled his t-shirt from the floor. Ino liked stealing his shirts to sleep in, but his was still damp from the rain. With a pout, she threw it back on the floor where she spied his cellphone. There in the tangle of discarded clothes was his cellphone, blinking up at her with a missed message.

Now, Ino wasn't snooping. That was something Sakura would do. Ino didn't snoop, but she wasn't the type to suppress curiosity for the sake of the greater good. So, she picked up the phone and slide it unlocked, surprised that he still used the same lock code. On the screen was a message from someone named "T" and a cold fury swept through her at the sight.

Shikamaru woke to the sound of yelling. Not loud shouting, but low, angrily growled words immediately made his stomach clench in panic before he even knew what was being said. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, to forget whatever fresh hell he was waking to, but of course he couldn't.

He cracked one eye open just in time to catch Ino's angry fist before it crushed his cock. "Who the _fuck_ is Temari?" she snarled in his face and he knew he was well and truly fucked.

"What?" He tried. He really did, but he quickly saw that Ino had his cellphone in hand and immediately knew what had happened.

He was going to blame this one on Kiba. If he hadn't so royally messed up, selling the wrong shit in the wrong neighborhood to the wrong people, Shikamaru wouldn't have been so stressed out as to let something as simple as his cellphone slip passed him. And since Temari was his hookup for his outside deals as well as his new fuck, Ino storming off would cause a lot more trouble than he wanted to think about.

"Don't what me," Ino's angry blue eyes burned him where he sat watching her rip out her earrings and start twisting up her hair. "I don't know who that bitch thinks she is, but she is about to learn real quick exactly who I am."

"Come on, Ino. What are you doing. This isn't even that big of a deal." Don't panic. Start an argument. "Don't be such a pain, it's not like you aren't fucking on the side too."

He got up trying to find his clothes and stop her before she could leave the house, but Ino was in rare form, already dressed and clutching his cellphone in a white knuckled grip.

"I'll deal with your fuckboy ass later," she said, sliding open his phone and punching a number. "This about your little girlfriend's lack of respect." She paused as someone on the other end picked up.

"Tenten get dressed. Some bitch wants to talk shit."

Shikamaru found his pants thrown on the other side of the room and pulled them on, darting out of the room and into the dark hall. "Ino," he hissed. He didn't dare yell after her. There were two floors separating Ino's room from her parents, but he still wouldn't chance waking Inoichi. He had enough trouble as is.

He chased her down the street barefoot and shirtless, sparing half a thought to be grateful that only a few old drunks were watching from their porch, yelling at her to come back before his conscious got the better of him. He couldn't leave the baby in the house unattended and if her parents woke up and found him alone they'd make her life a living hell. He just couldn't do that to her since everything was his fault anyway. He watched her storm down the street in the direction of Hyuga's house to pick up Tenten before going out to find Temari. Swearing colorfully he turned around and jogged back to her house and prayed his heathen heart out that the commotion hadn't woke her parents or the baby.

He briefly considered calling Genma to see if the cop could pick her up before she could cause any trouble and without a lot of questions, but discarded that idea when he realized Ino still had his phone. His only hope was that he could somehow catch her at Neji's house and talk her down.

He wasn't going to hold his breath.

* * *

End Notes:

In another lifetime, wicked innuendo & I sat up all night on chat and created this crazy naruto AU complete with gangs, drug dealing, police with corrupt cops, copious amounts of smut, and lots of death at the end. I think everyone was in high school too. The whole thing was meant to be a series of interconnected one shots and drabbles that we promptly never wrote anything for.

A couple years ago I found our notes, was charmed with nostalgia, and wrote this bit. You can read wicked's contribution here: Bad Cop

Thank you for reading!


End file.
